Open Mobile Alliance Device Management (OMA DM), i.e. terminal management, is a protocol for managing a terminal in a network with a remote server. With OMA DM, the server can perform various management functions such as a firmware update, a parameter configuration and a data acquisition on the terminal device. A conventional technology is OMA DM software developed by the Red Bend company. A structure of the software includes a platform layer, a middleware layer and an upper application interface layer (i.e. user layer). In the middleware layer as a core of the software, it is mainly achieved a protocol processing, a data parsing and a key data processing. The data interacted with the platform is processed in the platform layer, the data interacted with user and the data refreshed by a user interface is processed in the application layer. In the exiting technical solutions, business modules are disperse, and interfaces are implemented obscurely, thereby not facilitating a rapid integration by a user. In order to be able to use the software to perform integration, the user needs to learn related techniques and businesses for a long time. Therefore, the period is long, the integration efficiency is low and the cost is high.